Egypt my Home
by Isia-pegasus
Summary: This is a look on my Oc's life,it's rated R for hints of rape in later chapters.Well R/R^___^Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh or it's characters
1. The beginning

~Angelica:Ok another Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction.. I hope you guys like it  
  
~Yami: Does it have Yugi in it?  
  
~Angelica: Yes.. It's about my Made-up.. ish and her life  
  
~Isia: WHAT?! You moron!! *Dust fight*  
  
~Yami: ^_^ I'm taking over while they fight.  
  
~Joey: YAAY! GIRL FIGHT! WHERE'S THE JELL-O? *Gets killed by me and Isia*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Egypt my Home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small Egyptian girl no more then 10 years of age was standing with her  
Sensei, Bianca at the airport. She was almost fully trained in the art of  
the medjai and was going to be sent to Japan to protect the pharaoh. She  
looked at the small amulet her friend Marik gave to her before she left  
and sighed. She was going to miss all of her friends especially a girl  
named Aurora who was like a sister to her.  
Bianca pulled the child to the Terminal A-35 departing from Cairo and  
arriving in Domino, Japan. The child started crying for she did not want  
to leave Egypt, She was born here and raised, and she did not want to go  
to some strange country named Japan. Bianca leaned down and hugged the  
child, she would miss her very much."Isia promise to stay in touch.""I  
Will Bianca..I promise"*Isia hugged her and walked down the ramp to the  
airplane promising by the hands of Ra she would come back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Young woman sat in the principle's office tapping her foot waiting for  
her turn to get yelled at. She had a cut on her lip and above her right  
eye from a recent fight, which was still bleeding. "Ms. Pegasus in my  
office now!"  
She smiled and walked into the principle's office."Mr.Yunitaski how are  
you?""Don't start the sweet brigade with me young lady now take a seat"  
She threw herself on a cold leather chair and smiled, she came here very  
often and got detention slips afterwards.  
  
"How many times have I told you that here at Domino High school we do not  
tolerate violence?" That will be 5 this week sir" She looked at her nails  
then back to mr.yunitashi. He sighed and wrote something down then looked  
back at her." If you don't stop this violence Isia you will be in a  
month's dentention"Her face dropped and she nodded. "Yes Sir I  
understand" "Good I'm letting you off this time but next time watch  
it.you're dismissed." She stood up and walked out of his office and down  
the hall to her locker mocking him all the while. She accidentally bumped  
into a boy named Yugi Motou and he dropped his books."Oh I'm sorry."Isia  
said as she picked the books up and handed them back to him." It's  
okay.hey aren't you from my homeroom class?" "Umm yes I am.I'm Isia and  
you are?" My name is Yugi nice to meet you"*He held out his hand and Isia  
shook it. :: He seems familiar.. quite familiar in fact:: She thought as  
she opened up her locker and placed her schoolbooks in her backpack.  
"Well I have to go meet my friends.maybe you could come and hang out with  
us" "Sounds like fun" She smiled and puts her backpack on and followed  
Yugi out. A group consisting of two boys and one girl waved to them and  
yugi waved back smiling."Hey guys! I brought someone to join us.this is  
Isia" "Hello" She said meekly and looked at them." I'm Joey and this guy  
next to me is Tristan"Joey exclaimed and acts all macho seeing Isia. Tea  
giggles and smiles." I'm Tea nice to meet you and you've already met  
Yugi" Yugi nodded and sat down next to Tea and at that time Isia noticed  
the millennium puzzle around his neck. :: No it couldn't be.no way only  
the pharaoh has ever solved that.I-is this boy his resurrection?:: She  
thought and sat next to Joey."Yugi.Where did you get that puzzle?" "My  
grandpa got it for me when he was in Egypt.It took me a long time to  
solve it too" "well I have a item like yours."She lifted the long sleeve  
of her uniform and showed a small gold ring on one of her fingers, it had  
on it the millennium symbol.  
"Whoa it's another Millennium item!" Joey exclaimed and looked at Yugi  
then back to Isia's ring.  
"That's neat Isia! Where did you get it?" Yugi asked for he was happy to  
find someone else with a millennium item." I got it in Egypt. I lived  
there for most of my life" "Cool! You must know a lot about it's history"  
"Yes I do. Well I am sorry to say but I must leave.good-bye.it was nice  
meeting you all" And with that she got up and walked away.  
She pulled her sleeve back over her arm and adjusted the straps that  
supported the backpack on her back. She heard a motorcycle coming up from  
behind her and quickened her pace. She couldn't get into any more trouble  
or fights for that matter.  
  
The motorcycle went faster and swerved in front of her; by the driver's  
body structure she could tell it was a male around fifteen or sixteen  
years old. She put her fists up ready to fight if necessary. "Still the  
same old Iz.ready to fight anyone who got in her way" She slowly set her  
hands down as this boy spoke to her, His voice was familiar but she  
couldn't put her finger on it.  
The boy took off his helmet to show a tan faced boy with deep purple eyes  
and sand blonde hair. Isia's face lit up as she hugged the boy,"MARIK! Oh  
marik I cannot believe it's you. It's been too long" Marik hugged Isia  
back smiling; he got out a small gold ring with hieroglyphics  
Carved into it. "This is for you.remember when I said when I would come  
visit you I'd bring you something special? Well here it is." Isia took  
the ring and put it on her other hand,she smiled and hugged him  
again."Thank you!""No problem I mean what are friends for?"He smiled and  
hugged her back,he had come from Egypt to get Isia,bring her back to  
Egypt and Marry her as it was planned when they were babies. She looked  
at his motorcycle,it was beautiful,she didn't have hers due to recent  
events. "When did you get a motorcycle?""um.One year ago..Ishizu bought  
it for me""I wish I had a older sibling but it's just me and my  
dad..oh!"She said as she glanced at her watch."What's wrong?"Marik asked  
and snapped his head up from looking at her chest."I have to go..I'm  
really sorry here"She grabbed his hand and wrote down her phone number on  
his hand."Call me at anytime okay?""Hey wait!"Marik called as she walked  
off,Isia stopped and turned around."Yeah?""Let me give you a  
ride!""Okay"She ran back over to him and he handed her another helmet;and  
soon they were off. The funny thing was Marik knew exactly where she  
lived,::Maybe he asked Bianca::She thought. He stopped the motorcycle and  
she got off taking off her helmet."Thank you for the ride""Hey it was no  
problem Iz.I'll call you tonite at 7 ok?""Okay"She handed the helmet to  
him and said her good-byes as she walked inside. Marik watched her go  
inside and smiled before reving the engine and heading off."Good bye for  
now my future bride"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Angelica: Okay that's chapter one and now I have to work on numbah two  
  
~Joey:*beaten bloody*ow ow ow  
  
~Isia:That will teach you to shut your mouth.  
  
~Angelica:Please Review and tell me how it is^^ 


	2. Darkness of love

~Angelica: ^_^ Okay here is the next chapter.all children GET OUTTA HERE!!!  
  
~Yami: okay we forgot to do pairs let see.umm. OCxM ,YxY, OcxS  
  
~Isia: *sharpening her knifes* you guys are dead when this is all over.my life is not supposed to be shared ever again got it?  
  
~Angelica: Yes I know  
  
~Joey: *in intensive care*  
  
~Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it characters!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I am no ones~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isia laid on her bed smiling for today was Saturday and that meant party night. She stood up and went through her rather large closet looking at all of the outfits she owned. The phone rang and Isia almost killed herself trying to get it. "Hello?" "Hey Isia-kun" A smooth voice said on the other line, Isia giggled knowing who it was. "Hey Marik.what's up?" " Nothing I was just wondering if you'd accompany me to Dry Ice tonight?" " Sure it sounds like fun" "Great.. I'll pick you up at eight.good bye" Soon Isia was holding a dead line and she set the phone back down on the receiver. She smiled wildly and turned on her CD player, which started to play StinkFist by Tool. "I cannot wait until tonight, I'm going to be going out with Marik." She blushed and shook her head as she got out her favorite outfit, It was Black Cargo pants, a low-cut black shirt, black hiking boots and of course her signature symbol which were ankh earrings and necklace. Soon she was all ready for the "date" and it was around 7:50 pm, her father wouldn't be home for another two hours and for that she was grateful. Even though she was excited something inside her made her sick, something bad was about to happen but she couldn't tell what. Marik stopped his motorcycle in front of the small house and smirked, tonight he was going to make her his. He licked his lips like a hungry cat as he thought about tonight. Isia saw his motorcycle and put the finishing touches on her make-up, her soft brown eyes were outlined in Kohl, giving her the authentic Egyptian look. Marik strolled up to the door and knocked softly, his heart beating like never before, Isia came downstairs and opened the door."Hey Marik" "Hey Iz.ready to go?" "Yeah!" She told him as she closed the door behind her, once again grateful that her father wasn't home. They put on they're helmets and soon were on they're way to the nightclub called Dry Ice. It was crowded but they didn't care as long as they were having fun, they partied until 1 am. Marik thought it be a good idea to go back to his apartment and catch up on "things", Isia being the daredevil that she is agreed to this idea. Marik and Isia went to Marik's apartment and was amazed at how clean it was, Usually his room was dirty and messy, as she had seen at least a million times before. Marik sat on the couch and grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him. She smirked and sat in his lap, they shared a short sweet kiss. Marik felt a tingling sensation rip through his body; yes he had her in his will. Isia felt her heart beating faster as marik slowly laid her on the couch and regained his position of dominance. Soon that short sweet kiss turned into a long deep passionate kiss, Marik grasped the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Isia did the same with marik's shirt only using two hands, she'd never guess in a million years that her and Marik would be making out. Soon she began to feel dizzy and everything was spinning, Marik smirked as he saw her face knowing the drugs that he had slipped into her drink were finally working. "M-marik.I don't feel so well" Everything in her sight began to blurr and twist, making it hard to see."shhh.It's ok"Marik whispered as he ran his fingers slowly from her chest to her pant zipper, smiling as he felt the sensation in his body rose ."No.don't.please..."Isia cried hoping he would stop, he wouldn't hurt her..would he? Darkness comsumed her,comforting her screams for help..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Angelica:This is short..sorry X_X 


	3. Friend or foe?

~Angelica: Well Laddy Fricken da I'm back sorrrry for the long wait I was  
busy with school and the holidays.-_-  
  
~Joey: That's true..*eating a sub sandwich*  
  
~Isia: HEY THAT WAS MINE!!! T.T  
  
~Yami: Poor Iz.the last sub and Joe ate it.0.o wait a sec I didn't even  
have one!!!! JOEY!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friend or foe? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isia opened her eyes several hours' later feeling like well.. Crap. She  
slowly sat up realizing that she was still in Marik's apartment, a slight  
pain came from her lower abdomen as she did so. She glanced down as she  
noticed that she was naked from head to toe, she grabbed the sheets and  
covered herself with them. She glanced over to the bathroom to where she  
heard the shower going, five bucks said that Marik was in there. :: Marik.  
he r-r:: She couldn't even find the strength to think about the word, she  
felt disgusted inside, one of the people she trusted the most had raped  
her. The shower turned off and soon enough Marik walked out of the bathroom  
with a towel wrapped around his waist. Isia looked up at him her eyes shone  
of fear, Marik smirked and walked over to her sitting next to her on the  
bed. "How are you feeling Isia?" "Not too good.Marik.why did you rape me?"  
"Because you belong to me my dear, your guardians arranged a marriage when  
we were very young."  
Isia could not help but shiver from the cold air that flowed from the  
vents; Marik outstretched his arms and held her close to him. Isia felt her  
cheeks burn as hot tears rolled down them, Her guardians arranged her  
marriage?! How could they? "Now now do not cry Isia everything will be  
alright" Marik spoke softly trying to calm her down, He stroked her hair  
smiling slightly. Isia found the courage inside her heart and pushed him  
away from her." Don't ever touch me again Marik!" Marik was a little thrown  
back by this but simply smiled standing up. Isia gave a weak glare at him  
before reaching for her clothes that lay across the floor. Marik just  
watched her with his arms crossed; she didn't take it the way he hoped it  
would. Isia quickly got dressed still feeling Disgusted at her and her  
guardians, Marik outstretched a arm and grabbed Isia roughly by the arm  
holding her so tight that she whimpered in pain. "Don't think your leaving  
because your not, your staying here until I say you can." Isia cried out in  
pain as he held her tighter and tighter, her bone felt as if it would  
break. She broke down into sobs slowly kneeling on the ground, Marik let go  
of her and walked out of the room locking it behind him. Isia kneeled on  
the carpet sobbing into her hands, why did this have to happen to her? Why  
did she even come back to his apartment? She glanced up at the windows in  
hope of escaping; all of the windows that were in the room were bard. Now  
she was surrounded in Darkness once more, the sobs of her sorrow to keep  
her company; She slinked back onto the bed and laid on the covers curling  
into a ball,then falling slowly into a dark sleep.:: Please Ra.let this be  
a nightmare.::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Angelica: Okay this is short too.But I hope everyone likes it^^  
  
~Joey:*Anime-knocked out*  
  
~Isia:*eating her new sub*^_^  
  
~Yami:*ditto* 


End file.
